A stormy night Romance
by ladyknights104
Summary: Japan has to stay at Greece's house due to a thunderstorm. Not many know it but Japan is afraid of thunderstorms. Will Greece be able to comfort him? Read and find out.


_**Summery: He wasn't exactly sure what this meant; let alone why he felt this way. Half of him hoped it wasn't true but the other half well…wanted this. But it was inedible; it was bound to happen some time, like in manga. But this was more than some desperate romance novel bought at the book store this was real life. Kiku Honda-Japan-had fallen in love with his best friend Greece.**_

**A/N- Yep! I support Giripan! Some people say it's a boring couple but I find unbearably sweet! This popped into my head about 30 seconds ago at 3:49pm ET on November 30, 2011. Right now I'm listening to Hold my Hand by Michael Jackson and Akon to motivate me! Rated T just for safety reasons.**

**Warnings: Boy x Boy (don't like don't read), kissing, passionate writer, human names**

Japan was at Greece's house after a long day at the World meeting. In all honesty meetings weren't his favorite thing in the world. France and England were always fighting, America was loud, he keeps on seeing this ghost**(**that looks vaguely like America), all Italy said was "PASTA~", China kept trying to sell candy, and Germany always had to yell to get everyone quiet which only lasted for about a minute. The one upside is that he was able to watch Greece sleep and dream about kitties. He had to admit the Greek looked handsome while taking a siesta. The way his eyes fluttered, how his chest moved up and down in a slow motion, and how his mouth was slightly opened to let soft snores out was like music to Kiku's ears. A small cat pawed at his foot meowing like it wanted food. He looked at the clock, this was the usual time Hercules fed the (many) cats. Sighing, Japan picked up the cat and carried it to the kitchen. Along the way he noticed that Greece's house was quite peaceful. It was always the perfect temperature, not to humid and not too dry, the air smelled of olives and the sea, and you could always feel an ocean breeze. Maybe that's why Hercules was always so calm. When he got to the kitchen he noticed that it was empty except for hungry cats and kittens. The small cat in his arms jumped down and ran towards the crowd of felines. He noticed that each cat was unique in its own special way. Some were shades of brown and yellow, some had stripes and some had spots, he even saw one that was a shade of green (**A/N- I'm not kidding I've seen a green cat! It was so~ kawaii~!)! **Now where could tat Grecian be? He walked out towards the back porch and saw Hercules sitting on the edge with his legs hanging over the side staring into space. Kiku had come to love that distant look his friend had whenever he was thinking. It made him look young but ancient, which in Heinz sight he was. Slowly Kiku walked over and sat down next to his friend. Those beautiful olive eyes reflected the sky and his skin glowed in the sunlight. It was like a perfect painting. Greece didn't seem to notice the Japanese at first. Japan opened his mouth to say something when Greece blinked and looked over at him, that dreamy expression still lingering in his eyes.

'Oh God he's so handsome!'

Japan blushed.

'D-Did I just say, err, think that he was handsome? Well, it is the truth but…*sigh* I should just tell him how I feel. But would he still like me? I don't care if he doesn't **like **mebut I just hope we could still be friends**. **But I'm so scared….'

Greece blinked again waiting for his friend to say something. The wind blew his hair a little and he looked over to the horizon.

"A storm is coming….."

It was Japan's turn to blink.

"What do you mean Greece-san? It doesn't look like it will rain."

Greece just grunted and stood up. "C'mon, we have to feed the cats."

He offered Japan his hand. Blushing, Japan took it excepting the help up.

It looked as if Greece's prediction was true. Almost as soon as they fed the cats the sky turned grey and it began to pour. It was obvious Japan wouldn't be able to return home tonight so Greece told him he could stay. As a matter of fact Greece was hoping that his friend would stay the night. He was kinda worried about his friend lately. He seemed more jumpy than he usually was and he face turned red from time to time. Hercules worried that Kiku might be sick or coming down with something. Other than that he really enjoyed the small mans company. Kiku always acted so innocent and tactful it made the Greek smile from time to time. For some reason now whenever he was around Japan he got this warm feeling in his gut. He's never felt like this before so he wasn't exactly sure what it was. But he liked the feeling; it made him feel….well, good. He and Japan were sitting on the couch in the dim light of a lamp. Greece noticed every time thunder clapped or lighting struck his Japanese friend seemed to jump a little. He would ask if he was okay but he would always answer

"O-Oh! I'm f-fine Hercules-san!"(**A/N-Mmhmmm, of course you are Kiku)**

But it was obvious he wasn't. Soon enough the power went out and they were sitting in the dark. Hercules noticed that the smaller man next to him began to tremble. Was Japan afraid of the dark? Oh yea, he's been like that ever since he saw that thing with the other countries on that video website. What was it? Het…Heta…HetaOn-. His thoughts were cut off by a loud clap of thunder and Japan shrieking a little. He noticed that Kiku was trembling like crazy and cold sweat made his body glisten in the light from outside. His mouth was a trembling and he was whimpering slightly. Greece did the first thing that came to his mind. He scotched over and held the Japanese in his arms. Japan stopped trembling and tensed up, then relaxed and leaned into the Grecian. He looked up, his face centimeters from the others. Slowly the Grecian leaned forward and pressed his lips against Japans. Japan was shocked. This was the one thing he had been waiting for, and it felt so right! He leisurely returned the kiss wrapping his arms around the others neck pulling him in deeper. Soon they were in a battle of toungs and pressing their chest against each other they might as well be one person. Eventually they needed to breathe so they separated panting, only to be followed by another passionate kiss. Greece pulled the small man on his lap and wrapped his arms around the others torso. They separated for a brief moment, lips millimeters apart, just enough for Japan to whisper

"_Watashi wa anata o aishite…_Greece-san"

Greece smiled. "_S 'agapó__̱__ pára polý…_Japan"

They shared another long kiss.

**Sorry…no smut. I need to keep this T, remember? So…what'cha thinks? I thought it was sweet and honestly I could use some down time from all those M fanfics if you know what I mean. Review please!**


End file.
